Lui
by FFelinna
Summary: ... C'est yaoi... et puis... ceux qui me connaissent seront pas surpris XD


  
**Auteur: FFelinna   
Adresse mail: ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre: Lui   
Genre: ... XD   
Base: Naruto **

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas... Attention, elle contient des spoilers. 

Oneshot

Cela fait déjà un an. Un an que je suis revenu d'Oto no Kuni, un an que je partage ma vie avec lui.   
Moi, Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai fini par craquer. 

Pourtant au début, j'étais sûr de mes convictions... j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour tuer mon frère et me venger, n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir à supporter ces cauchemars incessants...   
Finalement, si j'avais su qu'il existait une solution aussi plaisante... je ne me serais pas autant compliqué la vie. 

Ca a commencé juste après l'examen final pour devenir chuunin. J'étais arrivé en retard mais il était là, ses cheveux blonds brillant au soleil. Je n'avais eu à ce moment qu'une seule envie, m'approcher pour les caresser et sentir cette odeur fruitée qu'ils dégageaient.   
Mais bien vite, mon attention s'était reportée sur Gaara et le combat avait commencé, avec toutes les conséquences qui le suivirent. 

La force de Naruto, mon séjour à l'hôpital, puis la visite des ninjas d'Oto... il faut croire que tous ces évènements contribuèrent à ma fuite de Konoha. A ce moment là, je ne pensais plus à lui, la vengeance s'était totalement emparée de mon esprit et Itachi régnait en maître des lieux.   
C'était pareil lorsque j'étais dans le tonneau... Orochimaru avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de ma volonté, visitant mes souvenirs et laissant une trace empoisonnée dans mes pensées.   
Cette même trace qui me poursuit encore parfois. 

Le vieux serpent n'est toujours pas mort. Lorsque je l'ai trahit pour retourner à Konoha, j'ai ressenti toute sa haine et sa rage parcourir mon corps, au point de rester alité pendant presque une semaine.   
Et c'est durant celle-ci qu'il est venu. 

Je n'ai pas osé affronter son regard la première fois... Je savais qu'il avait été gravement blessé en me poursuivant... mais aussi qu'il avait déployé une force hors du commun pour me rejoindre...  
Et moi j'étais parti. Comme un égoïste, m'éloignant de lui et de mon village.   
Pourtant, alors que je ressassais ces sombres pensées, ses doigts avaient accroché mon menton, me forçant à relever la tête. Il m'avait observé longuement, alors que je souhaitais plus que tout disparaître.   
Pour ne plus voir ses yeux tristes et déçus de mon attitude.   
Finalement, il avait entendu les infirmiers arriver et s'était éclipsé discrètement, préférant ne pas être vu en ma compagnie. Je le comprenais parfaitement, après tout, nous voir ensembles aurait suscité bien des interrogations... 

Je me souviens avoir réfléchit longuement après ça. Quelles seraient les réactions de mes amis s'ils apprenaient mes sentiments? J'étais quasiment certain que ceux-ci étaient réciproques mais n'allions-nous pas être rejetés?   
Qu'est-ce que je préférais? Continuer à l'aimer en silence ou bien assumer et risquer de perdre ces personnes auxquelles je m'étais tant attaché? 

Lorsque je suis sortit de l'hôpital, ma résolution était prise. En quatorze années d'existence, je n'avais cessé de contrôler mes sentiments et de les refouler... Les choses devaient changer.   
Un simple mot, je lui donnais rendez-vous dans la clairière où les équipes de genins s'entraînaient. C'était le soir, les oiseaux avaient cessé leur mélodie et s'en étaient retournés dans leur nids, laissant leur place au chant des grillons.   
Il était venu, déterminé à mettre les choses au clair lui aussi. Ses cheveux étaient éclairés par la pâle lumière lunaire et ses yeux avaient perdu leur tristesse. Si notre discussion fut courte, les baisers et le désir qui en résultèrent durèrent toute la nuit. 

A présent, nous n'avons toujours pas osé avouer notre relation à nos amis... Restés les deux seuls "célibataires" du groupe, nous suscitons bien des inquiétudes et des interrogations de la part des plus perspicaces. Shikamaru, par exemple... Il faut dire qu'il est bien placé aussi.   
Des mèches tombent sur yeux, alors que je caresse doucement ses cheveux. Leur couleur est toujours aussi pure, assombrie simplement par les ombres de la chambre. Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi... 

Tu es quelqu'un de fort.   
Tu es capable d'aller jusqu'au bout pour ceux que tu aimes.   
Tu es fidèle.   
Arriverais-je un jour à te montrer à quel point tu compte pour moi? 

Je me penche sur ton front, tes yeux ne s'ouvrent toujours pas... Pourtant je sens ton souffle s'accélérer et un sourire ourle tes lèvres pleines. 

- Je t'aime... Choji. 

**Fin   
...   
...   
... **

D'accord je vais me pendre XDDDD (Allez avouez, y'en a combien qui ont cru que c'était du SasuNaru ?) 


End file.
